


Illustrations for the story "O' City Lights"

by mific



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, Stained Glass, Supernatural Elements, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Eddie, Venom, and a mysterious homeless girl.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: Venom Big Bang 2020





	Illustrations for the story "O' City Lights"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [old_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_blue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [O' City Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043885) by [old_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_blue/pseuds/old_blue). 



> Created as complementary art for old_blue's story, for the Venom Big Bang 2020.

[](https://www.mediafire.com/convkey/15a1/n5qhr3x0xzls04hzg.jpg)

She looks perfectly normal, but Venom can't smell her at all. Can't taste her on the air. 

They seek shelter up high again, tucked into a ledge beneath a window made of many pieces of colored glass on the side of a stone building.

[](https://www.mediafire.com/convkey/65e4/tckh8sez8z3q8iyzg.jpg)


End file.
